


Something Good to Celebrate

by ticklishblaine (lightsandsparks)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom!Chris, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, Vibrators, sub!Darren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsandsparks/pseuds/ticklishblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New York Men's Fashion week and Darren finds himself surrounded by gorgeous men who won't stop lavishing him with attention. He's undeniably turned on, but there's only one man he wants, so he's going home to get him as soon as he possibly can. (Nothing that even resembles cheating, I promise!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good to Celebrate

New York City’s men’s fashion week turns out to be a whirlwind, just like it is every year. Taking pictures and meeting people and carefully planning his outfit while actually letting his stylist do his hair for once - it’s all in preparation for one of Darren’s favorite annual events that he wouldn’t miss for the world.

He’d be enjoying it much more, however, if it wasn’t for the fact that Chris flew in early this morning for Darren’s birthday. He’s barely gotten a chance to say hi to him let alone _touch_ him and quite frankly, it’s slowly driving him insane. Who could blame him, though? The entire night has consisted of gorgeous men twice his size gushing over him and touching him and accidentally rubbing up against him while they pose for pictures. And as much as Darren loves Chris, as much as he would never even dream of going near another man while he’s in a committed relationship… he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t getting turned on by the attention.

He can’t help it, okay? He hasn’t had sex in weeks and Tyler Hoechlin keeps putting his hand on the small of his back and Christian Slater’s crotch has accidentally brushed against ass at least four times. He’s had more than a few glasses of wine and the fact that he’s quite literally surrounded by men that could sexually dominate as easily as they could flip the page of a newspaper has him half hard in his boxer briefs, wildly aroused.

He can’t do anything about it, though. Not yet, at least; there’s only one man he wants and that person is currently laying in bed in his apartment across town and Darren just wants this fucking thing to be over already so he can go home and get _fucked_ , damnit,

Eventually, Darren makes his way through the crowd, has mingled with enough people that he thinks it’s now socially acceptable for him to leave the event. There’s an after party, and it really speaks to Darren’s desperation that he doesn’t even consider attending. With the exchange of a few short goodbyes and many charming smiles directed his way, (which don’t serve to make his situation any less dire) he’s rushing out the door, finally on his way back to Chris. 

The drive home is intense; he uncharacteristically ignores his driver’s attempts at conversation for almost the entire ride as he frantically texts Chris dirty message after dirty message. His intention is to hopefully get Chris in the mood so that he’d at least be nearing Darren’s level of arousal by the time he gets home, but seeing as how his texts are going unanswered, Darren is pretty sure he’s isn’t accomplishing anything other than turning himself on even more. 

His heart is racing and his back is sweating by the time he finally opens the door of his apartment. He tosses his keys and jacket onto the nearest flat surface and calls out Chris’s name without even turning on the lights.

Upon entering the bedroom, he finally sees why Chris hasn’t answered his carefully constructed sexts. Laying before him is a completely unconscious Chris, deep asleep and burrowed under the covers snugly. 

“Chrrrrisssss,” he whines. Chris doesn’t even stir.

Part of Darren wants to shake Chris awake and demand that they start having sex immediately. But the other part, the part that isn’t being bombarded with sex hormones at the moment, knows just how exhausting the flight from LA to New York can be, and he thinks that maybe he should just let Chris sleep for now. 

But Darren’s poor neglected dick is currently throbbing so hard against the zipper of his slacks that he’s going to start crying if he doesn’t do something about it soon. He can’t just ignore it at this point, so as quietly as he can manage in his current state, he undresses and climbs naked onto the bed, tugging at his cock and slowly relieving the desperate ache of his prolonged arousal.

It’s not enough, though. He’d been looking forward to getting fucked and he wants nothing more than to be filled, to be stretched wide open. If he can’t have Chris, he’s going to have to take the next best thing.

The pink vibrator under his bed has become Darren’s best friend. Given as a gift to him when he landed the role in Hedwig, Chris bought it during one of his visits as something to “remember him by”. Chris knows just how much Darren loves to be fucked, and told him that since he wouldn’t be always be there to fulfill that need, Darren should at least have a decent substitute. Frankly, Darren enjoys the toy much more when Chris is the one using it on him, teasing him relentlessly over his briefs by holding the vibrator over his cock until he comes untouched… but it’s certainly also useful for nights when he feels the way he does right now.

Grabbing his lube and vibrator from under a towel beneath his bed, he quickly squeezes out a handful of lube and smatters it on his hands before reaching down and beginning to finger himself open. The feeling of his finger sliding into his ass is so unexpectedly pleasurable in that moment that he lets out a deep and involuntary moan, body jerking down instinctually to take in more of the stimulation.

He continues on that way for a little while; he’s so strung out that he’s beginning to think he may come just from this, from just his fingers as they stretch him wide where he needs it most, when suddenly he’s startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his wrist.

He almost ( _almost_ ) forgets that Chris had been sleeping next to him - so focused on making himself feel good that it’s reminiscent of any other night that he spends alone. But no, Chris is there, wide awake and gripping his wrist possessively, staring down at him with dark eyes that are barely visible in the soft blue light of the dark bedroom.

“Why are you doing that without me?” Chris demands with very little heat behind his words. Darren knows what Chris is doing and it makes his cock jerk, precome spilling out onto his belly as Chris presses his wrist down harder into the bed. 

“I’m s-sorry,” Darren managers as he pulls his fingers out of his ass. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Well, it’s too late for that, isn’t it? Pretty sure every tenant in this complex heard those moans, you naughty little shit.”

Darren groans and has to pinch his balls, worried he’s actually going to come explosively right then and there. He breathes in deep and waits for his groin to stop burning with heat before answering, “I was just going to… with the vibrator.”

Chris looks between them, taking in the small pink toy. “Ah,” he whispers, picking it up. “Is this what you want?”

“I want you,” Darren groans. “Want you to fuck me. Can you fuck me please, Chris?”

Chris grins, considering. “Yes. But first I want to try something.”

Darren doesn’t question his boyfriend as he watches him get out of bed, stripping off his pajama pants, shirt and boxer briefs. Chris flips on the bedside lamp and practically growls after looking at Darren for a few moments. “Fuck, just look at you. You should see yourself right now, baby.”

Darren is dripping with sweat and knows he’s flushed red all the way down to his chest. His hair looked good when his stylist had gotten through with him earlier in the evening but now he can feel the matted curls sticking to his forehead and partially obstructing his view. He preens at the compliment though, body beginning to tremble with the way Chris is blatantly drinking him in. 

“You too,” Darren tells him, watching the way Chris’s cock is beginning to grow fatter against his thigh. “Want you so bad right now.”

“Oh really?” Chris says with a teasing lilt. He makes his way around to the other side of the bed where Darren is, picking up the vibrator that’s laying against his hip. “Isn’t this good enough for you? You seemed to think it would be just a few minutes ago.”

Darren groans. As much as he loves the feeling of a vibrator in his ass, absolutely nothing compares to getting fucked by Chris. Nothing compares to _Chris_ really. Not a vibrator, and not even all of the gorgeous men that have been lavishing him with attention all night - not by a long shot.

“Want you,” Darren whimpers, squirming as Chris climbs on top of him, ready to begin begging if it comes down to it. “Nothing fucks me better than you do.”

“Hmm,” Chris presses a button on the vibrator and the toy springs to life, buzzing loudly in his hand and acutely reminding Darren of the intense pleasure it provides. “You were being bad, though,” Chris admonishes. “You were going to let this useless thing do my job while I was laying right there next you. Punishment is in order, sweetheart.”

Chris positions the toy directly in front of Darren’s hole. He makes eye contact, waiting for a sign from Darren for his consent. After an eager nod, Chris presses the toy against his asshole and slips it in a few inches, giving Darren a second or two to adjust before continuing.

The vibrations feel like they’re filling Darren’s entire body. Even though it’s only a few inches, the pleasure is sudden and intense and it takes every last ounce of Darren’s restraint to keep himself from fucking himself down onto the toy to take more of it in. Chris wouldn’t be happy with that; he’s the one in control now and any attempt at speeding things along would only be met with a more severe punishment, the worst of which would be not getting fucked at all. The mere possibility of that alone is enough to keep Darren completely still.

After a moment, Chris asks, “Okay?”

“Yes, yes I’m okay,” Darren groans out. “Keep going, please.”

So Chris does. He slips the vibrator further into Darren, whose reaction is immediate. The feeling of being stretched like this is always pleasurable, but the added vibrations have him wriggling and whimpering in seconds. The vibrator is just long enough to hit his prostate, though it always takes some time and careful maneuvering to do so. He can’t tell if Chris is going to try and find it or just tease until he’s ready to fuck him, but the anticipation of not knowing is driving him a little wild.

Slowly but surely, Chris starts fucking the vibrator in and out of Darren. Each time he slides it back in he pushes it up just a little further; Darren can feel it approaching his sweet spot, but never quite reaching it. Just the memory of how that vibrator had felt buzzing directly into his prostate has Darren’s cock jerking and leaking even though it hasn’t been touched since Chris had woken up.

“See?” Darren hears Chris question through his haze. “This filthy piece of plastic is nothing in comparison to me. Nothing can fuck that ass better than me. You’re all mine, do you understand?”

Darren whimpers in agreement, body trembling with pleasure and the intense need to come. “Yes yes I know I’m sorry, please Chris _please_ ,” he babbles desperately.

Despite trying to hold off, Darren’s orgasm is fast approaching. He thinks it’s going to happen, that he isn’t going to be able to stop it and then suddenly the buzzing stops and Darren is left teetering on the edge, a hair’s length away from orgasm but not quite there.

“Chris!” Darren whines, about to begin his protests until Chris silences him with a kiss. “Shh, shh. I’m going to make you feel so good, okay sweetheart?”

Darren simply nods, not trusting his voice.

He’s is mildly aware of the sound of lube being squeezed out of its bottle. He somehow doesn’t put two and two together though until he feels Chris’s long, warm fingers circling the outer rim of his hole. He can’t help but squirm, trying to press against those fingers, begging them to stop teasing. 

Soon enough though, not one, but two fingers dip their way in. “Ah,” Chris comments. “All stretched and ready for me. You got yourself nice and prepared for my cock. Such a good boy.”

Darren feels himself flush at the compliment, warmth and pride flooding his chest, the comment especially appreciated after being told he’d been bad. He’s about to respond when Chris cuts him off. “I’m going to fuck you without a condom, sweetie. Is that okay?”

Darren nods, “Yes.” They’ve both recently been tested, as has become their ritual when one of them is planning on visiting the other. “Yes, it’s okay.”

The next thing Darren knows, the tip of Chris’s cock is slowly pressing at his hole. The muscles give easily and Chris’s dick begins to slide in with more ease than he’s used to. It’s especially good without a condom, too; he can feel Chris’s warmth, the throb of his cock as his heartbeat pumps it full of blood. Darren feels so close to Chris this way. It’s more intimate than he’s ever been with anyone. The most connected the two of them can possibly get.  
Soon Chris bottoms out, and he leans down to deliver an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss. “Good?”

“So, so good.” Darren tells him. “Fuck me now?”

He hears Chris puff out a laugh. “Eager.” But finally, he does. He leans up and positions his body so that he can pull back a bit, then snaps his hips forward, essentially fucking Darren just like he’d asked.

Chris pulls back again before going to rearrange Darren’s legs. He folds them against Darren’s chest, giving Chris more room to lean over Darren and get closer to his face. Kissing him deeply, he begins roughly fucking him, balls loudly slapping against Darren’s ass. Neither of them can keep quiet by that point, and Darren thinks that their moans sound almost as good together as their harmonies do when they sing.

Darren had been barely holding on by a thread to begin with, and the just the approach of Chris’s cock in the vicinity of his prostate has him coming all over his stomach and chest before he even gets a chance to fuck Chris back. He goes boneless, body limp as Chris continues to thrust in him, finding his own orgasm within moments. He fills Darren’s ass, whose back arches at the odd but not entirely unpleasant feeling of warm liquid entering his body. As Chris pulls out, he feels the come seep out with it; it’s dirty and kind of gross and they’re definitely going to have to wash the sheets now but holy fuck, it’s hot as hell.

Chris is about to collapse but Darren puckers his lips and pouts his eyes, begging for a kiss. Chris complies, ignoring the mess between their bodies in favor of laying on Darren’s chest to kiss him tenderly. This kiss is different, it’s warm and loving and the sweetness of it is perfect after all that teasing. 

They lazily trade kisses and smiles for a few more minutes while they regain their breath. When they do, Chris is the first to speak. “Not that I didn’t love every minute of it, but what the hell got into you tonight? I woke up from a dream about Cooper as a puppy to you laying next to me and fingering your asshole open. Wanna explain?”

Darren can’t help but laugh at that, but a bright blush still burns at his cheeks. “I couldn’t help it, okay? Men’s Fashion Week just… _does_ things to me.”

He’d made the statement before thinking it all the way through, a common misstep of Darren’s. Luckily however, Chris just smiles and rolls his eyes. “Can’t say I blame you there. I checked Instagram before I fell asleep. Even I’d bottom for Jay Manuel.”

Darren giggles helplessly, somewhere between amused and turned on at the thought. “Glad you’re not mad. It is my birthday, after all.”

“Oh god, please don’t start that again. Your birthday isn’t until Friday, Dare. You don’t get to use that excuse for the entire week leading up to it.”

“Well I mean, with the way you just fucked me, you’d _think_ it was my birthday…”

Chris looks like he’s about to argue, but then lifts an eyebrow and shrugs. “Good point. Guess I’ll really have to outdo myself on Friday then, huh?”

“Yeah,” Darren sighs exaggeratedly. “What a shame. Wouldn’t mind a little preview, though,” Darren waggles his eyebrows, feeling his cock twitch and knowing that Chris felt it.

Chris grins devilishly. “That, I can arrange.” He grabs Darren’s wrist and pins it over his head before leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Happy birthday, Darren.”


End file.
